Of Light and Dark
by Starry Dragon Knights
Summary: The world id made up of Evil and of Good, but in order to keep it that way, the world needs protectors. One of LightGood and one of DarkEvil. But when the protectors are taken back in time, what strange obstacles will there be? Please RR! .


Summary: You know the tales of Light and Dark. Well, when they fight together they are more powerful than when apart. Lucina (Light) the child of the goddess of light and Saiyoua (Dark) the child of the goddess of darkness are the two most powerful beings in the world, both past and present. They come to their new house but find out that their house is definitely not an ordinary one. They must over come the surprises that await ahead of them, when they get to their room (They are from Kagome's time).

Info on Rei: Rei is, snotty, spoiled, a bitch, a slut, miss popularity. She is also the oldest child in the family. She has short blonde hair (because she dyed it) that reaches her chin. She has lime green eyes. (Need I say more?)

Info on Saiyoua: Saiyoua's favorite colors are black, blood-red, and dark violet. She likes sharp and pointy objects (poor poor Tetsaiga). She is very strong and even gets paid 20% weekly by the hospital for the patients that come in because of her, but don't think less of her because of that. Lucina is the only one that can stop her from actually killing someone, so it's best that you don't get in her way at all. She has long black hair that reaches her thigh. She is like 8ft and 9in tall. She has dark brown eyes and she goes to the same school and is in the same grade as Kagome. She is 16 years old, and feared by a lot of people. She is also the middle child in the family. (She takes on after me. *~*)

Info on Lucina: Lucina's favorite colors are white, sky blue, and green. She likes cute and fluffy things (poor poor Inuyasha). She is strong but doesn't show it and she teaches kendo, but Saiyoua is even better than her. She has brown hair that reaches her butt. She is about 5ft and 11in tall. She has blue eyes and goes to the same school as Kagome but is a year below her. She is 15 years old. She is also the youngest child in the family. (She takes after my best friend Andrea. *~*)

disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story except for Lucina, Rei, Maura, Tyro, Saiyoua, etc. Well at least I own everybody that is not in the show.

****

Of Light And Dark

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey! Higurashi was gone AGAIN! And every time I go over to her house to give her schoolwork to her, her mother says that she is not feeling well, and so I can't do what our teachers want and help her with schoolwork. GRR! I can't stand it anymore! She's probably already in the Book of World Records! I'm starting to think that she is faking and is going out somewhere instead of going to school! Gosh and WHY do we have to wear these embarrassing little skirts? You know if mom wouldn't get mad at me for ripping it to shreds, trust me I would have already done it. Besides, I absolutely DON'T like the color green and it's WAY too short." Saiyoua growled once inside of their new house. 'OK once I choose which room I am going to have and bringing my things into it, I am definitely going to change out of this AWEFUL skirt and into something more comfortable!' "Wow. This is great." She said sarcastically after looking around the living room, and walking up the stairs, "I'm going to go upstairs and choose my room."

Siayoua climbed up the tan carpeted cherry wood stairs, and when she was up she couldn't see the other stairs so she was about to call her okaa-san, Maura, to ask her where the other set of stairs were when she noticed a thin red rope hanging down from the egg white ceiling. She decided to see why it was there so she walked over to it, and tugged on the rope and pulled it down, and right in front of her was the other set of stairs. So she decided that she would have whatever room was up there, just because the stairs were cool. She quickly climbed up the stairs, and noticed that they were made of a really strong type of tile. The tile looked like it was tye-dyed blood-red, black, white, and sky blue. So she immediately decided that she really liked them. Once she was up the stairs she quickly closed them so that she could have some quiet time to herself that way she could study in peace. She looked around and saw that she was in a sideways hallway with the same type of tile that was on the stairs, so she decided that she would roam around and try to find the room that should be up here. She walked down the hallway until she came across a set of double doors and a regular door. She opened the double doors and loved what she saw, there was a HUGE room with a dark violet color carpet and two walk-in closets. She then decided that she would share the room with someone, but since Rei was a complete slut she decided to go with Lucina. She turned around so that she could go get Lucina and show her, but then something caught her attention. She turned to her right so that she could examine the wall that caught her attention. She walked up to it and realized that it had words written on it, but she decided that she will look and see what it said later once they had their stuff in the room. She quickly turned around in search of Lucina. She ran out the doors and down the hall. She quickly but carefully pushed the stairs open, and ran down them. She turned around once down and took one more look at the stairs, and then closed the stairs out of site.

"Lucina! I have something to show you!" She then yelled down to her little sister. "Come Quickly!". "I'll be right there!" Lucina called up to her. Lucina ran quickly from helping their mother in the kitchen, downstairs. "What?" She asked her big sister. "Just look or watch or whatever". Saiyoua reached up slightly above her head and grabbed the thin red rope. Once she had finished opening the staircase, Lucina just stood there. "Light, are you alright?" She asked slightly worried. "Huh? Oh yes of course. How did you know about this?" Lucina stated slightly dumbfounded. "I found it while searching for which room I should have and I found out which room I room I want." She stated matter-of-factly. "OK. Then why exactly did you want me to come here?" Lucina asked more than stated. "Because I was wondering if you wanted to share a room with me." Saiyoua told her. "Sure, but it depends on what the room looks like and where it is." "Ok. follow me"

They then walked up the stairs and Saiyoua closed them after they were already up. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of two double doors. Saiyoua grabbed the golden door handle and opened the door. Lucina stepped inside and she just stood there in awe. She then turned around to Saiyoua and spoke, "OK, I like the room, so I decided that I will share the room with you." "OK, well now we need to get our stuff up here." "Yeah, I know, but how are we going to bring our stuff up here without any body noticing?" Lucina questioned. "Just leave that up to me." Saiyoua answered.

*~*Saiyoua's POV*~*

I then ran down the hall, and opened the stairs quietly. I crept down them, and to my surprise and joy, they did not make a sound at all. Once I was down I closed them and went down the other set of stairs, in search of my okaa-san, Maura, and my otou-san, Tyro. "Okaa-san! Otou-san!". "Yes, dear" my okaa-san yelled up to me. 'I hope this works' I thought hopefully.

*~*Normal POV*~*

"Maura! Where are you!" Saiyoua yelled back. "I'm in the kitchen, dear!" Maura yelled back up to her. She ran towards the kitchen and found her okaa-san there with her otou-san trying to put the refrigerator in it's place. "Okaa-san you don't need to be doing that. Why don't you let me handle that while everybody goes out to eat tonight, except for me and Lucina?" "I would but that would be giving you too much to do, and it wouldn't feel right leaving you two here alone, by yourself." She answered honestly. "Hahaue, it will be fine. WE'LL be fine, just go and have fun. Remember take as long as you like, but call us on my cell phone before you leave to come home, alright?" Saiyoua stated. "Alright, but no parties, OK?" She answered grabbing her keys and heading for the front door. "OK, remember to take Rei." Saiyoua answered rolling her eyes at the word parties. 'I hate parties. There is absolutely no point in them' She thought aggrevatedly. "Rei, we're leaving to go out to eat" Her mother called up to the one and the only, Rei, the onee-bitch. (A.N. sorry but in this story Rei is a slut and so Saiyoua hates her, but Lucina just doesn't like her very much) "OK hold on" Rei yelled back. *~*a couple minutes later*~* "OK I'm ready", she said holding her arms out showing her blue-jean short-shorts and light pink tube top. "You know there's really no reason for you to be doing that. You have been wearing that all day" Saiyoua pointed out. Everybody started snickering except for Rei, instead she just snorted which wasn't very lady like. "You know it's not very lady like to snort." She teased. "Saiyoua, stop pestering your sister," her mother joked, "come on Rei, we need to get going now." "I'm coming mother" Rei told her mother while she was brushing her hands through her blonde hair, and walking down the stairs. "Hahaue, where are you going? I need to know that way I know where to call if we need you for something." Saiyoua stated. "We will be at Jengetsu's Finest Japanese restraunt in town, honey." Her mother answered. "OK, buh-bye" Saiyoua said to them while they were making their way to the honey-brown colored convertible in the driveway. Once they had taken off and were out of site she quickly turned around, and called up to Lucina, "Hey Light, their gone now!" She yelled up to her sister. *CRASH!* You could then hear Lucina yell, "I'm all right!" 'I sure hope she really is alright' Saiyoua thought as she made her way to the moving truck parked in front of their house. After she was already behind the moving truck she could clearly see Lucina standing there in the doorway to their house. "Lucina, we have to hurry up if we're going to have this finished by the time they get back" She stated clearly bored. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying" Lucina answered. Once Lucina was there Saiyoua opened the back to the truck barely having to move a muscle (more like barely having to use a muscle), and then hopped in side after she had brought down the metal ramp, from inside the compartment below the door, and underneath the truck. She had first grabbed the black wooden edges of her canopy bed and brought them out of the truck and set them down on the lawn. Next, she went in and grabbed her black with red designed mattresses out and also set them on the lawn. "Aren't you going to help, or are you just going to stand there?" She asked annoyed. "I'm going to help, but you seem to have everything under control" Lucina answered truthfully. "Just get up here and help" She stated just as annoyed as before. She then, went inside the truck again but this time she brought out the white wooden edges of Lucina's bed and also set them out on the lawn. Meanwhile, Lucina had gone inside and brought out her white with blue designed mattresses and set (more like tossed) out on the lawn as well. "See, now that wasn't too hard now was it?" Saiyoua joked with her. She blushed and answered, "No." "Good, now get your ass back in here and get back to work" She joked again. Saiyoua then, picked up her black dresser and Lucina's white dresser. Lucina then went inside and grabbed four cardboard boxes two full of Saiyoua's clothes and another two boxes full of her clothes. When she went outside Saiyoua wasn't there so she thought that maybe she had gone and put some of the things inside of their room. She then brought the two boxes inside and walked up both sets of stairs (A.N. she had left the second one open when she had gone outside). Sure enough there inside of the room was Saiyoua almost done setting up their canopy beds, with the mattresses already in there. "Done!" Saiyoua yelled after a couple minutes startling her. She looked around and saw that sure enough there were two canopy beds set up, one white in the far left corner and one black in the far right corner. She then set down the boxes by their beds. Saiyoua then went out the doors, down the stairs, and outside in a matter of one minute. Saiyoua went inside of the house bringing with her their dressers. She hopped up both sets of stairs and put one of the dressers down on the wall at the foot of each bed. Meanwhile, Lucina had gone out of the house to the truck and grabbed two boxes full of their comforters, sheets, canopy silk curtains, pillow cases, and pillows, and brought them to their room. She then started making their beds. Saiyoua then came inside of the room and brought their trunks (one white and one black) with her, she then sat them down at the foot of their beds. She then went back outside and got their computers (one black and one white of course ^_^), and brought them up to their room, and set them down on their beds to stay until she brought up there desks. Lucina then got up and looked at how well their beds looked. She then went outside and got her white desk and desk chair, and brought them up to their room and put them right beside her bed. Saiyoua came in and brought her desk and desk chair with her, and put them right beside her bad as well. She then set her black computer on the desk and straitened it out. She then did the same with Lucina's white computer. Lucina had then gone outside again and got a couple boxes full of their electronics (vcrs, dvd players, lab tops, TVs, cd players, etc.) and then brought them into their room as well. "Well, I think that's about it don't you?" She asked her sister as she put down the boxes. "Yeah, I think so." Saiyoua answered her, quite boredly, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to start putting my clothes away." "I think I will to" Lucina agreed.

*~*ten minutes later*~*

"All done!" Lucina finally said, looking exhausted. "Took you long enough." Saiyoua teased her, while sitting on her trunk. "So" Lucina argued. "Shh. I think I hear something." Saiyoua stated quietly. *RING* *RING* *RING* "Oh, it's my cell phone" Saiyoua told her. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and answered, "Moshi moshi?" ... "Uh, huh" ... "No, we are NOT having nor are we at a party!" ... "OK, so you're coming home now?" ... "OK, buh-bye!" "Mom, wasn't it?" Lucina stated more than asked. "Of course" Saiyoua answered, bored again... "Oh yeah! I was going to change out of this skirt" She said while running toward her walk-in closet. Once she was inside she started to quickly scan through all of her pants until she came across her tight black leather ones with it very loose at the bottom of them near the ankles. She decided that she would wear them so she quickly folded them and put them on her dresser. She then went to the other side of her closet and started looking for a shirt. After quickly scanning through some of them she came across her blood-red tube-top, and so she decided to wear that as well, she then put them on her dresser with her pants. Finally, she started looking for her black leather zip-up jackets on the same wall as her shirts but farther down it. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed as soon as she found them. She then grabbed her clothes and ran towards and then inside of their bathroom that was just outside of their bedroom door. She came out a couple of minutes later wearing her clothes. When she came back into their room she noticed that Lucina had changed clothes as well. She was now wearing a sky blue tube-top, light blue jean bell bottoms, and a sky blue and white jacket tied around her waist, all in all she looked pretty good. "You look pretty good." Saiyoua said walking over to her sister. "You too" Lucina replied looking at Saiyoua's choice of clothing. *Slam* "Mom's home" Saiyoua stated bored. "Yep" Lucina agreed. You could then hear their okaa-san yelling, "Saiyoua! Lucina! We're home!" Saiyoua then started to look around for her backpack. "Hey what are you looking for and why?" Lucina asked her. "I'm looking for my backpack, because I want to go explore the neighborhood," She answered, "and it might take a while so I might get hungry or need a change of clothes." A couple minutes later she had found her backpack and started to go to her closet to get a change of clothes and a swimsuit (just in case).After a little while she came out with her backpack, and it looked half way full. "Come on, come with me," She then said to Lucina. "OK, I'll come." Lucina said after a little while. "OK, then get your backpack and fill it up with one set of extra clothing, a swimsuit just in case, and then come downstairs with me and we'll fill up our backpacks with some food, and crap like that." Saiyoua then said to her. A couple minutes later they were both done packing, but were to tired to go out plus it was dark out.So they both decided to save it for tomorrow. As they were walking in Lucina stepped over to the wall with the words on it and was about to lean on it when she fell through instead of leaning on it, so she closed her eyes waiting for impact with the ground. *Thud* When she finally opened her eyes the bright sun was shining down on her face, through what look like a old water worn ceiling. " what in the...." she saw a hand coming out of the she just came out of, it look like Saiyoua's she stood and grabed it for all she was worth. 

*~*Saiyoua*~*

She turned her head and watched as Lucina walked to the wall and was about to lean on it when the wall started rippling (like when a rain drop lands on a lake). She then stared wide-eyed as Lucina went through the wall, and then disapeared out of site. She then walked over to the wall and and was caitones to try to press her hand on it but instead it went through just as Lucina did with ripples all around it. She then felt something grabbed and pulled on her hand until she had gone all the way through the wall as well.

*~*Lucina and Saiyoua*~*

She landed with a thud right beside Lucina. "Who the hell pulled me here?" She growled angrily while pushing herself up, "Why the hell is it sunny?" "Well, I can answer the first question, I'm the one who pulled you in here but I can't answer the second one." Lucina answered her truthfully. "OK, now where are we?" Saiyoua asked. "That I don't know either." Lucina stated sadly. They then heard some voices that sounded like a man saying cusswords through his mouth but it was as if he was talking through a peice of cloth that was covering up his mouth. "Hey, you hear that?" Lucina asked. "Yeah, let's go check it out." Saiyoua answered. They then opened the old worn door and started running toward the sound. Once they were there they saw a young woman with a giant boomarang, a man dressed in monk's clothing, a silverhaired young man with dog ears, and.....Kagome?!? "Kagome, what are you doing here?" Lucina asked confused, she then thought, 'What is she doing in our wall?' Then Kagome looked up at us and was about to say something when the dog-eared boy angrily yelled, "Who the hell are you?!" "I could just about ask you the same thing, and what are you doing with Kagome?" Saiyoua yelled back just as angrily. "I'm Lucina and this is Saiyoua, but you can just call us Light and Dark, everyone else does" Lucina said sweetly while looking at his ears. 'I can see why' he thought. "You're Lucina and Saiyoua? But you're from my time" Kagome said quietly to herself while getting confused. "Time? OK, now where are we?" Saiyoua stated getting confused. "Well, first off before I answer any of your questions, you need to answer mine." Kagome stated sitting down. "OK, what questions do you have?" Saiyoua stated getting annoyed. "OK, why do the both of you have wings?" "Wings?" Lucina questioned, before she looked at her sister. *Gasp* "Why do you have gold eyes?" "Gold eyes?" Lucina questioned again. "OK then, why are you two demons?" "Demons?" Lucina questioned for a third time. "OK then, since you don't know what I'm talking about, why don't you lwo look at each other." Saiyoua then turned around and saw her sister have long white hair with two sky blue streaks in it, angel wings, gold eyes, claws, two blue lines on each of her cheeks, and a dark blue upside-down cresent moon (the tips are pointing up), with three water drops (two light blue ones, one on each side, with one white water drop in the middle) underneath it on her forehead. Lucina had also looked at her sister and saw that she had longer black hair with blood-red streaks in it, gold eyes, dragon wings, claws, two blood-red lines on each of her cheeks, and a blood-red upside-down cresent moon on her forehead (the tips are pointing down), with three water drops (two light red ones, on each side, with one black drop in the middle) on top of it on her forehead. Saiyoua then turned around to look at Kagome. "Where are we?" She asked. "You are in Fedual Japan." Kagome answered. "Fedual Japan? But that means that we live in the future, but we are in the past." Lucina stated very confused. She then caught the sight of the white haired boy's ears again, so she walked over to him. "Can I......Can I touch'em?" She asked. But before he could say anything she had already reached up and started to pet them. He then turned a crimson color and started yelling at her about touching people's things without asking. "But I did ask." She countered. Saiyoua then saw the man in monk's clothing walking over to her sister, so she decided to ask Kagome what he is going to do. So as she was walking over to Kagome she saw that he had already made his way over to Lucina, so she decided to wait and see what happens. She then saw the young woman with the very large boomerang say, "Oh no! Kagome give me your first aid kit." Kagome quickly responded, reaching into her backpack and pulling out her first aid kit. She then turned to her sister. Lucina watched the man silently as he came up to her and grabbed her hands, he then said, "Will you bear my child?" She just stood there a minute thinking about what she should say, and then she decided, "I'm very sorry Mr. Monk, but I can't I don't even know you, but your very sweet for asking ." She said sweetly then looked around and saw that everyone had a shocked look on their faces except for Saiyoua, who was just standing there. 'She's too nice for her own good' Saiyoua thought. She turned back to the the monk and gave him a stern look, "Mr. Monk..." "Miroku" He interupted. "Pardon?" she said confused "My name is Miroku" "Oh, OK Miroku-sama.." (A.N. Saiyoua's right she 'is' to nice for her own good) "Why, I'm honored you would think so highly of me, but please just Miroku, OK." He stated. "Alright Miroku, but I highly advise you dont ask my sister to qoute 'bear your child'. She is likely to rip your head off or severly injure you if I don't stop her in time she is known highly of her temper where we come from. OK? Promise you wont ask?" she whispered in his ear so none would hear. "OK, Lucina-sama, he held up his right hand, "I promise." he said, every one was wondering what they were talking about when all of a sudden she giggled, kissed him on the cheek and said good. She skipped back to the group and left a red Miroku standing there, and this time he hadn't gotten hit. Saiyoua then spoke up then she turned to her sister and said " Your to nice for your own good Lucina." "I get it from mom's side of the family." "Yeah, I know." She muttered. She then could hear something coming. So she turned around and heard Kagome yell, "Inuyasha! I can sense some jewel shards!" He then said, "Finally, the dumb ass finally shows up."

Owari

Hey, please tell me if I should keep going, OK? Please choose pairings. All of the characters from the show that have not died yet before episode 42 are going to be on this story.


End file.
